A Story Without A Title
by EliXClare4eva
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever... I'm basically writing about a love triangle that forms between Eli, Clare and the new girl Sam Nichols... I hope you enjoy it :   totally suckish summary
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_I watched as he slowly approached me, with that smug look on his face. I didn't know what was going on through his head at this point, but I could tell it wasn't good. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen stiff with fear. It wasn't until he narrowed me down into a corner when I actually realized what was going on. I looked up at him, my body shaking, and he just gave me a smirk._

_"P-please don't do this," I begged, "I-I swear I'll-"_

_"Oh shut up," he said as he drew even closer, "Its about time that kid learned his lesson. I wonder how he'll feel once I damage up the one thing he cares for."_

_I knew what was going to happen. I kept begging for him to stop and think about what he was doing, but he just put his hand on my mouth to shut me up. He bent towards me, his face just inches away from mine, and I could feel his breath on my neck. He whispered goodbye, and then it happened. I felt something forced inside me, so sharp, so painful, and as much as I wanted to scream I couldn't. My voice was gone, and I couldn't breathe. My knees grew weak and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move, I just watched as he ran away leaving me on the cold ground bleeding to death. I looked at my torso where I got hit. The blood was flowing out like crazy and I struggled to put my hand there to stop it. My head was getting really dizzy and I blanked out._

_"SAM!" I heard someone yell my name, "SAM!" It was so loud and it made my head hurt even more. The voice kept yelling and I tried to make it be quiet but my body just shut down. The last thing I remember was being held in someones arms as I slipped into my death._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_HONK! HONK!_

I was woken up by the loud sounds of the school bus that was waiting in front of my home. _Oh crap! It's already here? _I grabbed my clock to check the time, and it was seven thirty. _Dammit! My stupid alarm didn't work! Ugh I gotta hurry now_. I jumped out of bed and quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair. No time to take a bath so I just washed my face and sprayed on some perfume. I grabbed the first pair of clothes that caught me eyes, a white blouse, a pair of blue skinny jeans that lay on the ground, probably from last week, and my plaid scarf. I put on my black boots and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I ran downstairs to catch the bus. I was stopped, however, by my friend Kim.

She just stood there, in front of the door, blocking my way to get outside.

"C'mon Kim, please move," I pleaded.

"Wow, you really do continue to impress me Sam," she said and she tilted her head up a bit to make it seem like she was deep in thought, "You ended up making yourself look this fabulous in just five minutes!"

"Okay, seriously I have to go-"

"What? Aren't you gonna eat first? I mean you can't expect to start your first day at a new school without having breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day!" she said with fake concern. I just sighed and grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"I'll eat on the bus," I said, "Now can you please move so I can go?" She just looked at me with a smirk. I could tell she was enjoying how annoyed I was getting right now.

"I still think your forgeting something," she said as she leaned in closer to my neck. Kim did some of the strangest things from time to time, but her being bisexual was what got me getting all uncomfortable when she did things like this. I backed away, and she just laughed. I was confused and she just pulled out a silver necklace with a heart that had wings designed into it.

"My locket!" I gasped, "How could I be stupid enough to forget something so important?"

"Well you are prreettty stupid," she joked. I just laughed and turned around so she could put it on me.

"Thanks Kimmy," I gave her a huge hug and walked out the door.

"Have fun at Degrassi," she yelled.

"Yeah right," I said as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Be safe! I love you!" she yelled, and then laughed as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up MOM!" I yelled back. She always liked to make me feel more nervous about things than I needed to. But still it as embarassing as it was, I let out a laugh.

I got into the bus and noticed I was the only one in there. Guess I was the first stop. I grabbed a seat at the very end and took out my iPod and started munching on my apple. I blasted my headphones onto my favourite band Dead Hand. I watched as more kids started filling the bus everytime it stopped. Each had someone to talk to, make jokes with, make out with, gossip with, while I was in the back sulking and getting more nervous by the minute. _Please let this day go by super fast!_

* * *

The bus came to a final stop, and everyone stormed out. I, however, decided to take my time and take in everything before stepping out.

_Whoa_, I looked over to see groups huddled everywhere. You could immediately tell who were the populars, the jocks, nerds, misfits, and bullies. They all hung out in their own groups in their pwn little area, seperating themselves from everyone else. _Great, it's going to be real easy for me to make new friends now isn't it? _I didn't even know what categoey I fit in here. Probably loner. _Well best to let no one notice me and just go through my school year as the kid blending in with the lockers. _I took a deep breath and walked towards the school, unaware of my surroundings. I heard a honking sound and turned to my left to see a strange looking vehicle come towards me. I jumped out of the way only to slip and land on my butt. I let myself calm down a figure out what was going on.

I-_its a hearse?_ I stared at it in curiousity. _Who fricken rides something like that to school? Are the trying to freak someone out? _It made an abrupt stop and the front door opened. A boy with dark brown hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes came out from the hearse. He was wearing a ton of black. _Makes sense that a kid like this was driving such a strange car. _

"Are you okay?" he asked in a panicky and somewhat pissed tone as he walked upto me. I didn't answer him. I was still letting it all hit me as i just sat there. "Look I'm sorry I almost hit you, but you just ran out of nowhere. I didn't see you coming."

"No it's okay," I managed to let out, "I-its my fault. I should've been more careful." I was still eyeing the car. I guess he met my gaze.

"What? Never seen one before?" he asked.

"I've seen them a ton of times," I replied, "just not at school. So who died?" I joked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked. He helped me up and it looked like he was analyzing me. Pretty weird.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"W-why do you ask?" I replied nervously. I was hoping no one would notice and just leave me alone. Guess it was pretty easy to tell.

"Well I haven't seen you around before that's why."

"Makes sense. Well I am," I admitted.

"I'm Eli," he said as he took out a hand.

"Sam," I replied as I shook his hand.

"Since your new you might want to stick close to me and a couple friends of mine. New kids seem to be the biggest targets at this school," he warned and then just smirked.

"Grrreeaatt," I said with total sarcasm, "What an awesome way to welcome a student." He just laughed. I looked at the building once again, _Obviously it's gonna take me a while to find my way around school, maybe I should ask? No that's too stupid. _

"Well anywho, it was nice almost getting hit by your hearse," I joked, "I gotta go find the office and get my schedule and books. So if you don't mind-"

"You need help to get there?" he asked, "cause I know my way around this school pretty well." It's like he just read my mind.

"Uhhhh, sure?" I waited while he parked his hearse and lead me inside. We were walking towards the office when a short boy approached us. Well I couldn't really say he was short since he happened to be the same size as me. He had short light brown hair, pale skin, and gorgeous blue eyes. He had a confused expression when he got to us.

"Uh, hey Eli?" he looked over at me, "So, uh, I noticed you made a new friend or something? Whats Clare gonna think." He started teasing him.

Eli just rolled his eyes, "This is Sam. She's new here so I thought I'd help her get around the school. We were just about to get her schedule."

"Oh, makes sense," he nodded, "so, hey I'm Adam by the way." He grinned and I just smiled back and politely said hello. He turned his attention to Eli again.

"Anyways I came to let you know that Clares lokking for you," he said, "something about an essay you wrote that she doesn't approve of."

"Oh boy," he smirked.

"Seriously dude, that's really disgusting what you wrote," said Adam looking pretty annoyed.

"Nah, I find it entertaining," said Eli. Adam just gave him a look. "Fine I'll go find her. Help this one out okay?" Adam nodded his head and took my hand as he led me towards the office. We didn't really talk much so it seemed pretty awkward between us. I got up to the front desk and asked for my schedule. The front desk lady asked me to wait a couple minutes. I decided to just sit and wait and Adam did the same. I didn't want anymore awkward tension between us, so I thought about starting a conversation. _But what do I talk about? I don't want to sound like an idiot! _I was never good with starting small talk. I then noticed his shirt and my eys widened.

"You like Dead Hand?" I asked in complete shock. He looked down at his shirt and just smiled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they're totally awesome," he gushed.

"Yeah they're like legends!" I exclaimed, but then I soon regretted what I said. My cheeks turned pink from embarassment. _What if he thought I was some craze obsessed freak or something? _

He just smiled, "Finally! A chick that understands!"

I just laughed at his comment. Good thing I didn't embarass myself. The front desk lady called my name and I grabbed my schedule.

**Period 1 : Advanced English**

**Period 2 : Chemistry**

**Period 3 : French**

**Period 4 : Remedial Gym**

**Period 5 : Math**

**Period 6 : Media Immersion**

"Hey it's looks like you got English and Remedial Gym with me!" exclaimed Adam. It's good that the awkwardness between us was gone just by one comment on Dead Hand. I was super happy to know that I had at least one class where I knew someone.

"C'mon I'll walk you there," I simply nodded and followed him. Well so far so great. Hope nothing happens to make me want to regret switching schools to come here.

* * *

**T_T**

**I know it's not as good as I hoped... But please review! I would like to hear what you think of it and what I can do to make it better! Good AND Bad Comments are accepted :)**

**Thank You For Reading This! Next update will be as soon as when I get at least 5 reviews :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah I decided to post this chapter up even though I didn't get any reviews on my previous one. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting because people didn't review so here it is! I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"So this is the new girl?" asked a girl with short, redish, curly hair sitting behind Eli. I was in my first period of the day, Advanced English. I had just found out that both Eli and Adam had the class with me, and so did their female friend.

"Yup," I nodded, a little nervous, "I-I'm Sam." I took out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Clare," she responded with a very welcoming smile. Gosh she was too pretty! With her pale skin, gorgeous blue eyes, and her curves. I wish I looked like that. All I had was plain old brown eyes, and long, straight, black hair with bangs that covered my huge forehead down to my eyebrows.

"So what brings you here in the middle of the school year?" she asked. I was kind of hoping no one would ask me this, and just let it slip by.

"Uh, there were some incidents that occured at my old school," I replied truthfully, "and my family was suggesting on moving as well, so I had to change schools." I hoped no one could tell the last part was a lie. I was a horrible liar, but I really wanted them to just believe this one. I looked at them and they just nodded like they understood, except for Eli. He just stared at me and raised an eyebrow. I could tell this one was a lot harder to fool.

"Okay, good morning class," said Ms. Dawes, "I would like to get class started, so if you could all turn your attention towards me that would be great."

The rest of the class Ms. Dawes just talked about group assignments. We were each partnered with three other students. Luckily we got to decide our group members, otherwise I would've been stuck with some people just looking at me like I was a weirdo.

"I want each of you to write what you think about each of your group members," said Ms. Dawes, "this assignment is due in a week so take that time to get to know each other." _Great now I have to share my whole life story with my new found friends. There was no way I was going to let them know anything about me. Maybe I could just lie about everything? Make up something they can just use to write about? _

* * *

After french was over I stormed out the door. It was lunch and I was so glad! I couldn't stand having to sit in a class where I didn't know anyone. I ran to the library to check out some books. I went straight to the art section at started to look at books like 'how to draw' and 'how to improve your sketches'. I also got some books on acient paintings. I checked out my books and was headed for the lunch tables where Clare invited me for hanging out. Just as I got outside I ended up bumping into someone and making all my books crash down. I looked up to see a tall pale boy with dirt brown hair looking down at me. He just smirked.

"Why don't you watch where your going?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"S-sorry," I just hid my face and started to pick up the books. A friend of his thought it would be a smart idea to kick them away from me. I didn't even know these guys but I was already super annoyed with him. I could tell these kinds of kids were trouble. As much as I wanted to yell at them, I didn't when they started laughing.

"Real mature," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Eli, "what? Couldn't find someone as dumb as you to pick a fight with?" he smirked.

"What you want?" said the boy, slightly annoyed. The two looked like they would go at each other any moment if it weren't for the teacher stepping in.

"Is there a problem here boys?" asked the teacher.

"Not at all," said the boy as he walked off with his friends, shoving Eli a bit on the way.

"Behave your self Mark!" said the teacher.

As soon as they left Eli came up to help me pick up the books. He laughed when he picked up one of the art books.

"Nude art? Just let me know when you need a model," he said as he posed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'll let Kim know that I just found her another person that's willing to strip down naked for her art," I joked. He just looked at me with a confused expression. "Kim is a friend of mine," I explained, "she is really into art. All kinds of actually. She sometimes does nude sketches, that's why I found her this book."

"Well aren't you such a sweet friend," he just gave me a smirk as I grabbed the book away from him, "it's too bad that'd she would get to see me and not you," he joked.

"Yeah cause I'd DIE if I couldn't see you with your clothes off," I said sarcastically, and he just laughed. I kind of turned pink when I said that. _I wish I didn't just say that_. I walked to my locker to put away the books and he followed.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked, trying to make him forget my last comment.

" 'Gee, thanks for helping me back there by the way. No problem Sam, I didn't mind at all.' " he said sarcastically.

"Okay thanks for what you did," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and said, "Clare was starting to get worried and thought you probably got lost when you didn't show up for lunch. So she made me go find you." That kind of sucked. For some reason I was hoping he came to find me willingly.

"So you and Clare-" I was about to tease him, but he interrupted me.

"-We're just friends."

"Sure. That's what all lovestruck guys say," I teased. We walked over to the lunch tables outside and I was immediately thrown with worried questions from Clare.

"Where were you? What took you so long?" she asked. I looked over at Eli.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"You kinda get used to it," he laughed and then faked an Ouch when Clare playfully hit him on the arm.

"Don't talk like I'm not here!" she said with concern written all over her face.

"S-sorry, I just decided to head to the library before coming here to meet up with you guys," I explained, "that's all."

Eli scoffed a bit, making Clare turn her attention towards him.

"You forgot to mention the part where I saved you from Fitz," he said. At this point Adam turned his head to pay close attention.

"What did he do?" asked Adam, beating Clare to the question.

"Nothing," I said, "I just bumped into him on my way here."

"It's a good thing I showed up before he could do anything," said Eli.

"You mean the teacher showed up," I said, "I'm pretty sure that guy would've picked a fight with you if the teacher wasn't there."

"Nah, I could handle him," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay, anyways what was his problem?" I asked, " I mean I didn't even do any damage to him."

"Fitz was just born a jackass," replied Adam, "he just likes picking on kids, especially if your one of us."

I widened my eyes a bit. _Was that supposed to be good? _Eli and Adam just laughed.

"Don't worry, we won't let him do anything to you," Eli said reassuring me.

"So anyway, now that you're here," said Clare, changing the subject, "I was kind of hoping we could start planning out that English assignment. Get it done faster so we can edit it sooner and then just relax." _Ugh, I didn't want to talk about this stupid assignment. _

"Why don't we start with you Sam?" asked Adam, "I mean cause you're new and all."

I looked around to see both Eli and Clare agree.

"B-but it also makes sense for you guys to go first," I said, "since I am new and all." I eyed Adam as I said that last comment.

"True," agreed Clare, "Why don't we go somewhere after school to work on it?"

"Um, today?" I asked.

"Why is that a problem?" asked Eli

I tried to figure out the best way to explain my situation to them. "I have some people coming over," I managed to say. They all just looked at me. "Relatives! My parents always make me stay home when relatives are over," I lied.

"Oh, then we can work on this tomorrow at lunch and after school at the Dot?" asked Clare. I nodded my head. We all agreed to meet at the Dot as soon as school was over. _Phew, good way to cover your secret. _

* * *

I ran out the school as soon as the bell rang. I was about to catch my bus when I was stopped by someone.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I turned around to see the same guy from the hallway. Fitz, I think was his name, or at least that's what everyone else called him. I just turned back and walked towards the bus, until I felt him grab my arm.

"Hey I was talking to you," he said with a smirk. I avoided any eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go right now," I said as I tried to break free of his grasp.

"Hey, I was just going to apologize for the way I acted back there. If you didn't hide your face like before, I wouldn't have been so rude," he bent closer to take a better look at me, "I didn't know you were this cute." His buddies started to laugh and I started to panick. I looked to see my bus leave. _Crap, now what?_

"HEY!" yelled Mr. Simpson as he walked down towards us, "what's going on here?" _What? Couldn't he tell that Fitz was practically harassing me? Did he have to ask? _Fitz immediately let go of me and just walked off. I ran off before there could be any questioning from Mr. Simpson. Looks like I had to walk home this time. I wouldn't make it in time for the little 'situation' back home. I decided to walk to the Dot where I would wait for Kim or her brother Derek to pick me up.

When I got there I dialed Kim's number right away.

_"Hello?" _she answered.

"Hey Kim!" I answered, "it's Sam. Listen I-"

_"Sam! Where are you?"_ she yelled, _"the parents are already here!"_

"Listen! I missed my ride! I need someone to come pick me up."

_"But I can't come till they all leave!"_

"What about your brother?" I asked desperately.

_"He's gone to some library with his friends!" _

Crap, now what? I really needed a ride to get back home, but I couldn't ask anyone here.

"You know what, screw the parents adoption interview," I said, "I'll just wait for you to come pick me up afterwards okay?" I hung up right after that last message. I felt someone behind me as soon as my call ended. I turned around to see Eli standing there.

"Adoption interview?" he asked with a confused expression.

_Ah shit._

* * *

**This chapter was kinda confusing... i think... for those of you who thought it was, I'll quickly explain the ending... Eli found out ONE of Sam's secrets because of her loud voice... What will he do once she explains what's really going on? I know not much of a cliffy here lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**I read over the reviews and I am super Happy! Thank you so much! You guys are what helps me want to write better so more people will read this. I already decided Sam's past, so I will lessen the drama and depression that I think will be too much. Thanks for the advice theperson lol :)**

**Also please review! It's helps bring world peace! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I just sat there in shock. Eli had heard about my whole adoption meeting that I was supposed to attend after school. _Me and my stupid big mouth just had to blurt it out._

"Uh, hey Eli. What are you doing here?" I asked as if he didn't hear the previous conversation.

"I was going to meet Adam here, but found you instead," he replied, "talking about some adoption?" He looked just as confused as my being shocked.

"Y-yeah about that, just pretend like you heard nothing," I said as I grabbed my things and practically ran for the door. I felt Eli grab my arm as I walked out.

"You know it's kind of hard once you've heard everything," he said. I just looked at him and hesitated. Obviously this kid wanted to know what was going on, and I wouldn't be able to leave until he got the story.

"Look I-"

"Hey guys!" yelled Adam as he ran up towards us. I was so glad that he arrived, he totally saved me here.

"I have to go now Eli," I said as he let go of me. "you two have fun with... whatever you guys do." I ran out of the Dot before any of them could stop me. _Great first day at a new school and I practically messed it all up. It's only a matter of time before they find out everything._

I decided to walk home instead of waiting at the Dot for Kim, and reached just when the parents had left. I wasn't too disappointed that I didn't get a chance to get an interview with any of them. _It's not like I want to get adopted. _As soon as I reached the door, it was flung open by none other than Derek, Kim's older brother.

"Oh, hey, I was just about to pick you up," he said.

"It's okay, I decided to walk home instead. I just couldn't stand sitting in that place any longer," I lied.

"Sorry about that," he said with a concerned face, "I was out with a couple guys. If you called I could've-"

"I said it's okay Derek," I said with a little laugh. I always thought it was cute when he worried about others.

"Okay then, uh, Kim is waiting for you inside. She says, in girl terms," he cleared his throat and started acting all feminine, "hurry up and bring Sam home! I have to get all the info on her first day of school! Hurrie-ie-ie-ie," he flapped his arms around like Kim would do. I couldn't help but laugh out really loud.

"Okay, stop acting like that. Let me go inside."

"K, you two have fun," he patted my shoulder and drove off on Kim's bike. I went inside and ran to Kim's room. I opened the door to see her laying on her bed and reading a magazine on Twilight.

"I thought you didn't like twilight?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how girls can like men like this!" she said, not taking her eyes of the page, "I mean really? Who wants a guy that sparkles and says cheesy lines like 'I can't live in a world where you don't exist'. Ugh," she threw the magazine in a corner and grabbed me down towards the bed.

"Okay now, tell me everything," she squealed, "I want to know what happened as soon as you arrived there."

"You know it's really not that interesting," I said, "I was just like every other normal new kid at a school."

"See I find that really hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Usually when nothing happens, you make up something totally wild. And when there is something to talk about, you try to avoid it," she said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you know me too well," she just smiled at me, "that's creepy, " I joked.

"So tell me!" she begged.

"Well, I kind of made three friends... I guess?" I replied, unsure if what I said was even true after what went at the Dot.

"What do you mean you guess?" she asked.

"Well one of them kind of caught me talking to you about the adoption meeting today," I said, looking at the ground nervously. I looked back at her and she looked confused.

"Wait, so this person knows you live in a foster home?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I ran away before he could figure out anything," I said.

"So that's good?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. Something about this guy makes me think that he won't stop till he figures it out," I replied nervously.

"You never know. He might just let you keep your secrets unlike someone else I knew," she reassured. I just nodded my head, and exited the room after our little conversation. _Maybe she was right. I shouldn't worry about something like this. Maybe Eli will just mind his own business? I just don't want anyone to pity me about my life._

* * *

My wish came true the next day when Eli didn't mention anything about the Dot incident. I felt so relieved about not having to explain anything, but he kept looking over at me every now and then with a weird look.

"So, I was hoping you guys would accompany me to Ali's party tonight?" asked Clare, snapping me back into reality. It was lunch, and we were sitting by our lockers this time. Adam and Eli were reading comics and I was 'getting to know' Clare.

"I don't know," said Eli, "her kind of party's aren't really my style."

"Adam?" she looked at him desperately.

"I might have to go since Drew's going to be there," he replied, not looking away from his comic.

"Um, who's Ali?" I asked.

"She's a friend of mine," replied Clare, "best friends since I started here. Or well at least later on. You should meet her. Come to the party with me, please?" she obviously looked like she needed company, so I agreed.

"But won't she mind that I came uninvited?" I asked.

"I don't think so. She might just like you enough to make you stay the whole night," she said with a smile. _Wow, invited to a party on my second day. Things were going fast for me._

"Still don't want to come Eli?" she looked at him and he just smirked.

"Well I can see you really want me to be there," he said.

"Please. Just answer the question," said Clare as she rolled her eyes.

"Just admit it, and you'll get your answer," Clare ignored him and just continued on with telling me more baout herself. I could see these two liked each other, they were obviously flirting. _I mean who couldn't tell? I've done it before, so I would know._

"Okay so wanna meet at my place to get ready?" she asked. I agreed instantly.

* * *

We arrived at the party at six. I was wearing a red skirt with silver chains going along as a belt, a black sleeveless top with a long neck, black boots and a silver jacket with a super cute collar. Clare decided to go more simple. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt, with blue jeans, and flats. Her hair looked super cute the way it was curled up in a tiny bun.

We walked inside and noticed a lot of people had already shown up. Some were playing rockband in the living room, others were making out on the couches, and some kids were fooling around in the kitchen. A short dark skinned girl walked up to us as soon as we set foot in the house.

"Yay! Clare you made it!" she squealed. She looked at me and gave Clare an odd look.

"Oh this is Sam," she introduced me, as I waved shyly, "Sam, this is Ali. Sam's new to the school so I thought I'd introduce her to a couple people."

A smile immediately grew upon Ali's face, "What better place to bring a new kid to socialize than my party!" _What a relief. Clare was right, Ali seemed like a really nice girl._

Clare pointed out a couple kids for me to know, as we walked around the house. The two making out on the couch, a blonde girl and a tall brunette who looked athletic, were KC and Jenna. _It seemed that Clare despised these two, just they way she talked about them revealed everything. _The guys playing rock band with Adam were Drew, the one with the good looks and looked like a cocky jock, and Dave, a dark skinned boy who was making a lot of jokes. The guy in the kitchen was Sav, a tall dark skinned boy, who was also Ali's brother.

After about giving information on everyone there, we walked back into the living room to find Eli standing in a corner and talking to Adam.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," said Clare as we approached them.

"Just thought it would be entertaining to see you guys suffer," he smirked. Sure, he wanted us to believe he had no intention of coming here just cause of Clare. I laughed inside my head at how bad these two were at hiding their feelings for each other.

The music stopped and everyone looked at Ali, who had a giant cardboard box in her hand.

"Okay, now that everyone's here," she announced, "it's time to really get the party started."

_What did she mean by that?_

"It's time for 'I Never'!"

_Wait, what?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post soon! But as you all know that school has just started (that's if you still go) so it might take me a bit longer to post new chapters.**

**Please don't forget to review! It helps prevent zits! :) lol**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I Never?" I asked as I looked at Clare. _I knew what this game was about, I've played it before believe it or not. I just didn't like the idea of removing clothes._

Everyone got into the living room and sat in a circle. Some on the couch, and some sitting on the floor. I was sitting in between Clare and Alli, and Eli, _I wonder why_, was sitting next to Clare. _These two were making it way too obvious. Why were they playing anyway? _Adam decided to sit out from this game. _I wish I did_.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you all know how to play right?" asked Alli as she stood up and place the box in the middle, "Each person will say something that they've never done, and if someone else has, they must remove an item of clothing." And with that being said the game began.

Alli started off first, "I've never made out with a girl." The guys all removed something. Drew removed a bracelet, Eli removed his guitar pick necklace, Dave removed his watch, KC removed his hat, and Sav removed his shoe.

"I've never gone all the way at school, it's counts if it's almost," said Drew. A couple people in the room removed something.

"I've never gone all the way anywhere," said Clare. I took off my locket and was about to throw it into the box when Eli's hand bumped into mine. He looked at me with a surprised expression. _He probably thought I didn't look like a girl who'd have sex before marriage._

"Your turn Sam," said Clare. I looked around the room for a second before thinking of something to say.

"I've never... been dumped?" I said with an unsure expression. I've never been good at this game before, so I wasn't surprised when I saw some people give me weird looks.

The game went on for another twenty minutes and by now I was only wearing my shirt and underwear. I was feeling super uncomfortable as guys kept creeping looks at me. I decided maybe it was time to end the game and just go home. I grabbed someones watch to check the time. It was ten.

"Well sorry to ruin your guy's game, but I really gotta get home before my... parents start complaining," I said. I swear I could feels Eli's stare when I mentioned my 'parents'.

"It is getting really late," agreed Clare, "I should be getting home too."

"I could drop you guys home," said Eli. Clare looked super excited about getting to ride home with Eli, you could see it in her eyes. I on the other hand wasn't so sure.

"That's okay, I can walk," I said.

"But it's pretty dark out," said Clare with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. This wasn't the first time I lied about it.

"Uh, okay then," she smiled, and I grabbed my things and walked out.

I didn't care if I had to walk home, as long as Eli or Clare didn't know about me living in a foster home, I was totally fine.

* * *

The walk home took forever, it was nearly eleven when I got there. As I reached for the front entrance, I noticed a parked hearse. My heart started to race. _Was it Eli? If it was, how did her find out about this place? I couldn't let him see me! _

I ran towards any nearby bushes so I could hide. I looked out and searched to see any signs of Eli. He was nowhere in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind me. I jolted up and turned around to see Eli standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still recovering from that near death heart attack he just gave me.

"Hey, I asked the question first," he said.

"That's not important," I replied, practically screaming, "how did you know I lived here?"

"I didn't," he said, "I came by hoping to find some girl named Kim. I had no idea you lived here."

Great I just blew it for myself. Nice going Sam, revealing the truth without knowing about the whole situation. Wait he said he was looking for Kim, why?

"Kim? How do you know her?" I asked.

"If you're going to keep on asking questions, I think I should just tell you the whole story," he said, as he pulled out a silver necklace from his pocket. I put my hand on my neck and searched for my locket that was no longer there. "Clare noticed that you left it, so I thought I'd be nice and give it to you. I was planning on giving it the next day, but I met some kid along the way home who said that you pften visited a girl named Kim that lives here." He pointed at the house and I just smiled awkwardly.

"Um, thanks" I replied as I reached out to grab it. He pulled it away from me and laughed. What was this kid trying to do?

"Sorry, but you gotta tell ME something first," he said with a smirk. Oh no here we go with the questions.

"What?" I asked, knowing what he was going to say.

"We didn't get to finish that conversation of ours yesterday at the Dot," he said, twirling around my locket.

I sighed, and hesitated. I walked upto his car, and gestured him to come. He walked towards me and gave me a confused look.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" I asked. He just stared at me. "You want to know the truth right? Well I'll show you." He hesitated before opening the locks and stepping inside the hearse. The car ride was silent, except for the part where I gave him the instructions on where to go. We ended up parking in a culdisac full of town houses.

"So... why are we here?" he asked. I didn't look at him, instead I watched the house in front of us, the big blue one with two dark coloured cars in the driveway. I waited until a light went on and the door opened to reveal a large man walking out was steadily, and a small thin woman standing on the porch with a worried expression. The man was drunk, you could tell by the way he had trouble reaching his car, and he was rambling on about something stupid at the woman. The woman just stood there rubbing her forehead, and I watched as tears went down her cheek.

"Another stupid argument, I'm surprised he didn't hit her," I said, completely ignoring Eli, who turned his attention to the couple up front and looked back at me.

"You know them?" he asked. I looked down wondering if I should tell him anything. But part of me felt that I could trust him, just by the way I looked at him, his eyes told me he would keep this secret safe.

"They're my parents," I replied.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short! The new episode of vampire diaries was on and I couldn't miss it so I rushed through this one! I'll make it up to you by posting two new chapters this saturday! thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about before lol... My Computer has a mind of it's own. It likes to crash whenever it pleases... I hate it... But here you go! Chapter 5 like I promised! Please review and ENJOY READING! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Eli's P.O.V.**

_Wait, what? I am so confused right now. Those two are her parents? Yet she lives in a foster home. I think._ I stared at her and I could notice that she was finding it hard to let out her words. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so invading and not have presured her into telling me what was going on._

"Hey listen-" I was going to ask her to just chill, and I would just drop her... home... but she interrupted me.

"You're probably confused by all this huh?" she asked, looking directly into my eyes. I just stared back and waited for her to explain. "I used to live with them," she said as she turned her attention towards the couple in the driveway, "We were like every other family out there except... there were no problems. We were perfect. But that all changed for some reason," She looked at me with an uncertain expression. "One night I was walking home from a friends house. It was really late, and I heard my parents shouting at each other. I walked in to find my mom on the floor, covered with bruises. I didn't know what was going on at that point, but I found out later that my dad became an alchoholic. He stayed home all day, and disappeared during the night. Everytime he came home my mom would worry and he'd yell at her to get off his back." I didn't like the sound of where this was going. She looked like she was about to cry. "One day he took it too far, and I decided to help her. I tried to make him calm down," she lifted her bangs out of her face to reveal a scar going across a side of her forehead, "but I guess I only made him direct his anger towards me."

I reached out to caress her forehead, and she let out a painful smile. I wanted to tell her it was okay, that she didn't need to continue.

"I got scared and ran away from home. I didn't think about anything else. I didn't even care if he hit my mom again. All that was going through my head was that I wanted to get far away from that place possible," her voice soon seemed like anger, but she got herself to calm down, "that's when Kim found me. She took me with her to live at the foster home. I figured, since my parents didn't care enough to even look for me, I would stay there until some other couple decided to," she took a deep breath and I could see the tears in her eyes ready to fall.

I put my arms around her as I felt her body shake. I could tell this was really hard on her. I felt so stupid, just holding her there._ I shouldn't have pushed her this much. _She broke away from the embrace and just leaned on the seat. I started up Morty and drove her back home. When we got there I ran out of the car and stopped her on the porch.

"Hey, about tonight, I'm really sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay. It was about time someone else heard this," she said, "I just didn't expect it to be this soon." She looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"Don't worry. Secret's safe," I said as I moved my finger across my lips to say they're sealed. She giggled and opened the front door.I grabbed her hand and placed the locket in her hand.

"Don't want to lose this again," I said as she smiled gently.

"Thanks," she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. Soon after I rode off with Morty.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I walked in after my little moment with Eli and I found Kim sitting there on the stairs with an angry look. _Oh crap, I was going to have another lecture come towards me._

"Heeeeyyy Kim," I tried to sound like everything was cool.

"Don't you 'Heeeeyyy Kim' me," she spat back, "where were you?"

"I, uh, just came back from the party."

"Oh really? So you didn't go and run off to have sex with that guy in the hearse?" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, being careful not to wake up anyone else in the house.

"Don't play stupid, I saw you come home and drive off with that goth boy."

"Kimmy, listen, nothing happened between us!"

"Really? Cause it looked to me like you guys were flirting, and you willingly drove off into the night with him," she went on.

"Kim, please-"

"No! You promised you wouldn't make these same mistakes again! God, you've only been going to the school for two days! TWO DAYS! And your out hooking up with someone?" _Okay this girl was having a major freak out. _

"Kim-"

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you-"

"I took him to see my parents!" I yelled, interrupting her meltdown. She just stood there with shock written all over her face.

"Wait, you what?" she asked, obviously confused.

I sighed and told her everything, "I decided to come clean about what was going on, so I took Eli to see my parents and explained the whole story to him."

"Oh," she seemed really relieved, "so... no babies were made?"

I couldn't help but laugh, and she joined in after. It was good having a friend like her to worry about me, even if it sometimes got out of hand.

* * *

A whole week had passed since I told Eli about my parents, and nothing had changed between us. He was still sarcastic, and he didn't tell anyone about what happened. I felt really grateful towards him. I felt like since he helped get something of my chest I should return the favor by doing something for him. _Like, I don't know, maybe getting him and Clare together? I was so going to enjoy this project._

I was walking with Clare at lunch when he walked in. He didn't look too happy, and he was walking really... weird. _I wonder what happened._

"Hey Eli, what's going on?" I asked.

"Stupid Fitz," he muttered. _Was he talking about that sleazy guy I bumped into on my first day here? Ugh, I didn't like him at all. He just gave off that bad vibe._

"What happened this time?" asked Clare. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Let's just say he got a little personal with me. As in my personal area," he said hinting at little Eli.

"Ooohhh, that's gotta hurt," I said, trying to hold in the laughter. _As bad as I felt for Eli getting sacked, I always found these types of things too funny. I am such a horrible person._

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well you know none of this wouldn't have happened if you just left him alone," said Clare walking off.

"Wait, so this is my fault?" he didn't sound too happy about Clare's comment.

"All I'm saying is that you should've just ignored him from the start," she said. _I didn't like the fact that they were arguing. I wanted to help them hook up, not break up before anything even started._

"So, by ignoring him, you mean I should just act like the victim?" he was starting to get really ticked off. _Gah! What should I say? I didn't want anything to go wrong! But I wasn't really good at stopping arguments! I only made them worse! Maybe I should distract them? But how?_

"No, by being the better man and walking away from a fight," she said._ Think, Sam, think! Uh, maybe I could just randomly talk about the weather? No too lame, they'd know I was trying to switch the subject. Maybe bring up the test in English? I don't know. Maybe Adam will know what to do? Where is he?_

Just when I needed him, Adam arrived to the rescue. He was holding some books in his hands and had a huge grin on his face. They were probably new issues of some comic that he reads all the time. I didn't care, as long he could get these two to calm down, I'd be super happy.

"Hey guys guess what," said Adam as he approached us. Clare just looked at him and walked away. "What? You guys got in another lovers quarrel?" _See? Even Adam knew something was going on between these two._

"It's stupid," replied Eli, "just got in another jam with Fitz and she blames me for it."

"I don't think she blames you for it," I said, trying to save their 'relationship', "she was just worried about you getting hurt." He just scoffed. "Hey man, I'm a girl I would know these things. Clare didn't mean to get you all upset and you shouldn't have gotten ticked off either. You know Clare better than I do and you should know that she was just looking out for you." I hoped I had said the right things to make everything between alright. He looked at me and hesitated.

"I guess you're right," he replied.

"Oh, you know I'm right," I corrected him and just smirked.

"Fine I'll apologize for my behavior Ms. Nichols," he said sarcastically, but i knew he really meant it. _Good job Sam! You stopped these two from not talking to each other for, what I would guess, weeks! Yay!_

"But," interrupted Eli, "that doesn't mean Fitz is going to get off easy. I will make him not want to mess with me again." _Oh god, when will this guy learn?_

"Anyways now that you guys have resolved yet another problem," said Adam, "you have got to check these out!" He pulled out the comics from his arms and Eli's eyes widened.

"These are the newest issues! They just came out yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I waited in line for hours just getting them," replied Adam, "by the way you owe me a ton of guys time for this."

"I shall meet you after school," said Eli with his eyes glued to the book. I just rolled by eyes. _Boys and their comics._ I ran away from them so I could go and catch up with Clare, but I ended up being stopped by the last person I wanted to come in contact with. Fitz.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Look I really have to go find someone right now," I replied.

"Well you found me," he said with a smug grin. _Ugh, this guy was the worst flirt and I really just wanted to hit his little guy and run off._

"Look honestly, leave me alone I have to go," I walked off but he grabbed my hand.

"So what, that little emo kid's got you thinking I'm some bad guy?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't need anyone to tell me your someone I should avoid, I know well enough myself," I said as I released myself from his grasp.

"Whatever, just let your little friend know that he should just watch his back from now on. What happened before was just a little warning. He tries to mess with me again and I'll break more than just his balls," he walked off with his buddies. _Okay I don't know what Eli did to get this guy all sparked up, but I had to warn him from putting any more oil onto his fire. Otherwise, who knows what will happen between these two_.

* * *

**I don't know if the end made any sense lol... :/**

**anywho please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ran up to find Eli and warn him to not do anything to piss off Fitz. _God knows what this guy would do, but I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt him._ With my luck, he was nowhere in sight. _Oh come on! He couldn't have gotten that far. Where would he go for lunch?_ Just then I saw him outside, walking towards his hearse. I ran outside to catch upto him but was stopped by Alli.

"Hey!" she sqeauled, "Sam, right?"

"Y-yeah," I said, my eyes moving back and forth from Eli to Alli.

"So anyways I just wanted to let you know that I had a blast with you at my house the other night," she went on.

"Y-yeah, uh, me too," I faked a smile.

"So I thought that maybe we could have even more fun this Saturday?" she asked. I looked back over her shoulder to find a glimpse of Eli, but he was gone. Dammit

"Sam? SAM!" Alli loud voice snapped me back into reality.

"Uh, sorry, I was kind of distracted. What were you saying?" I still tried to find Eli from the corner of my eyes.

"This Saturday, Jenna, Clare and I have decided to have a girls day out. You know make you more comfortable around here," she explained, "by the way Clare was looking for you."

I still searched for him, and realized at this point that Eli had probably already left the parking lot with his car. I sighed and decided to reply back to Alli, who was apparently starting to get annoyed with me ignoring her.

"Um, this Saturday," I thought for a while, "that'd be awesome, and is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"As long as it's a girl, but there's nothing wrong with bringing a hot guy," she said with a wink and then walked off. I was planned on heading to the Dot to see if Eli had arrived there, but I realized that it would mean that I would leave poor Clare all worried and looking around for me. _Ugh! Why does this have to happen now? Maybe the best thing to do is to tell Clare. Maybe she can somehow stop him from doing something stupid._

* * *

School ended with a flash, and I could neither find Eli or Clare the whole day. _I was starting to get more nervous by the minute. What if Eli had already done something? What Fitz was out somewhere killing him? AHH! This is totally stressing me out!_ I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Kim.

**_Dude! Come meet me at the park! They are giving away free ice cream! And their rocky road is to die for!_**

_Typical Kim. She would always be around any free givaways or sales. It's like she had a radar for every one of these events. I guess I should go, seeing as I can't find anyone I'm looking for here. _I walked out the doors and saw Adam sitting on the lunch tables by himself. He seemed to be looking at the guys playing football. I looked over to see Drew at the practice. I guess he was waiting for his brother. I felt bad for him, because he looked totally annoyed and bored just sitting there. _I guess Kim wouldn't mind if I brought a friend of mine along for ice cream. _

"Hey Adam!" I yelled as I ran up towards him. He looked up at me and seemed really relieved.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was just heading over to the park to meet a friend, and I was wandering if you wanted to come along?" I asked, "they're giving out free ice cream!" I was hoping he'd agree and come along.

"You had me at 'I'," he chuckled. He got up and grabbed his things. He texted Drew, telling him that he would come home late. We walked towards the park pretty slowly, but we seemed to get there really fast. I guess that's what happens when you talk about Dead Hand and Super Heros for way too long. Adam disagreed when I told him that Superman was clearly the best superhero there could ever be. But he still stuck the Green Arrow.

When we got to the ice cream stand Kim immediately ran up towards us. She had two cones in her hand, one half bitten, and the other happily melting away.

"Oh hey, sorry for the screwed up cone but they were running out so I grabbed the last one they had," she talked as she stuffed her mouth. I grabbed the cone and licked of the dripping ice cream. I noticed that Adam was just standing next to me uncomfortably. I looked at Kim and noticed that she was staring at him in a very weird way. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him, so she could talk to me privately.

"Sam! Who's your cute friend over there?" she asked, eyeing Adam. _Oh, now I get it._

"His name is Adam," I replied.

"Cute name too," she gushed. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so I could introduce them to each other.

"Adam, this is Kim," I took out her hand for him to shake, "she is my best friend in the whole world. Kim, this is Adam, my recent best friend in the whole world, just cause he likes Dead Hand," I teased. Adam just rolled his eyes playfully and shook Kim's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted warmly.

"Uh, yeah, you too," Kim said nervously. This was too cute. _I never knew Kim liked guys like Adam. Well she was bisexual, and Adam had a cute girly face, so I guess that's why._ I decided to leave the two, so they can get to know each other and flirt a bit. But mostly cause I didn't want to feel like the third wheel. I said my goodbyes and walked home.

On the way I decided to head for the Dot for a little snack. The ice cream was horrible so I ended up throwing it away while Kim was distracted by Adam's charm. I got inside to grab a coffee and a muffin, when I noticed Eli sitting there. I quickly ran upto him, surprising him as he choked on a bit of coffee.

"Where were you at lunch?" I asked.

"I was here," he said, as he cleaned up his chin from the dripping liquid. I eyed him seriously and he just gave me a smirk. "Okay if you really must know, I came here to settle things out with the big bone head Fitz."

"What did you do?" I asked, extremely worried that he left Fitz incredibly angry.

"Relax. I decided to end the little fued with a little gift," he smirked again. _Wait, so Eli backed off? But I didn't really expect him to do that. Not that it wasn't a good idea. So I was worrying about nothing._ I just looked and him and he laughed. He told me to just sit down and chill.

"So I saw you walk off with Adam," he said out of the blue, "how was your first guys date?"

"Ha Ha," I laughed sarcastically, "I just invited him to come along with me for ice cream. He was clearly dying there just watching the football practice," I faked a gag which made Eli chuckle. I felt all strange inside for some reason. It's was like my whole insides were jumping around everywhere making me feel super nervous. And then I felt my cheeks get all hot, as my heart started to ache. _What was going on? Was I catching a fever or something?_ I quickly got up to leave and Eli ran after me.

"Hey is everything alright?" he asked as he grabbed my arm. I noticed myself get even hotter. I let go of his grasp, and ran off. _God, what was going on?_ I checked my cheeks and forehead and they were burning up. I couldn't calm down my stomach so I clutched onto it the whole walk home. _Was I really that sick?_

* * *

**Yeah sorry this one was short too. Blame school and my stupid fucked up writers block :P**

**I will try to post up as soon as i can, but no promises this time, sorry **

**hope you liked it though! plz review! its illegal to not review a chapter! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, with the sound of the alarm clock, and my whole body hiding under the blanket. I didn't feel good at all. My stomach was jumping and my heart ached like forever last night. I couldn't get it to stop, even after taking medicine. My head ached as I rose from under the blanket to get hit in the face by the sunlight. The door swung open and in came Kim.

"Hey rise and shine Ms. I-Skipped-School-Today," said Kim as she turned of my alarm.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at the clock. It was 11am. _Wait, it was that late? But my alarm was supposed to be set to 6am!_ "Kim! Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled, as I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I felt Kim grab my arm and spin me around. My head spun a bit and I lost balance. She quickly caught me before I could fall.

"FYI, I did! Well at least I tried," she said as she touched my forehead, "You should get back in bed. It looks like your fever has gone down a bit but still not enough." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into my bedroom. She made me sit down as she took out some medicine.

"Wait, I actually AM sick?" I asked and she just looked at me with a confused expression. I just acted like a normal sick person and sneaked in a smile when Kim turned away.

"Anyway, you wouldn't wake up so I had my bro look at you. He said you seemed sick, so I stayed home to look after you." she handed me the advil and a glass of water, "You look way too happy for someone who's sick. I mean what kid wouldn't enjoy taking a day off school, but you seem super excited. Almost like you wanted to avoid something." She eyed me closely and I just flinched. _What would I want to avoid at school? I was just happy that nothing was wrong with me, and it was just a regular flu._

"S-so how was your little date with Adam?" I asked, changing the subject. She backed away a bit and her face turned beet red. "Aww! You are totally in love with him!"

"Shut up!" she yelled as she hit me with a pillow.

"Dude! You're abusing a sick person here!" I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Oops! Sorry!" I couldn't help but laugh. _It was so obvious that Kim totally adored Adam. It was so cute how she tried to hide it._ But then I noticed her face get a little upset.

"Hey... Kim? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Sam... am I ugly?" she asked. I was shocked. Kim is the most beautiful girl I have ever known! Practically every guy I knew had tried to ask her out, and she thinks she's ugly?

"NO! Of course not!" I told her with complete sincerity.

"Well am I annoying? Do I give off a bad oder? Or send any bad vibes?" she asked. _This girl looked totally desperate. What happened between the two to make her think this way?_

"Kim, tell me what happened," I grabbed her hands and made her sit next to me.

"I don't know what happened! Everything was going great! We were flirting, telling jokes, having a total blast! And then he just suddenly got up to leave! I asked what was wrong and he just ran away! I keep thinking I did something wrong!"

"Relax Kimmy, I doubt it had anything to do with you. You're an amazing person! I bet Adam was just a bit nervous around you, or maybe something came up?" I said reassuring her, but she still looked doubtful, "Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go talk to him." She smiled and gave me a big hug. "Okay, I think I'm good enough to go and attend the last half of school," I said, getting up from my bed, only to be pushed back down.

"Hell no! You are not going there until I say you are absolutely fine!" I didn't like it when she acted like a parent, "I don't want to hear that you fainted at school!"

"Ugh fine, " I said in defeat. _This was going to be a very long, sick-in-bed, day. (A/N or not so long since I like to make things go by fast lol)_

* * *

The next day I was back to my old self, completely fever free. Kim was still worried that I might catch it again on my way to school, so instead of taking the bus today, I had to take a ride with Derek.

"You ready kiddo?" he asked as he opened the door to his car.

"Yup, let's go."

The car ride was pretty silent, except for Dereks phone ringing every five seconds when he recieved a text from his girlfriend. _I don't know how long these two have been going out but it was so annoying to see them all gushing about their relationship. It reminded me of my previous one. Damn it! I'd swore I'd never remember that bastard. _The car came to a stop and I grabbed my things and said goodbye as I walked into the school. I walked over to my locker to grab my things and found Clare standing there with Eli all worried. What did he do this time?

"What did you do Eli?" asked Clare as I walked in on there conversation.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just gonna show Fitz that my reputation is more than just a rumor," he said with a smirk and walked off. _Wait I thought that Eli had finally settled things with Fitz. What was he planning to do?_ I looked over at Adam who was rumaging through his locker. He looked over and read my thoughts.

"Eli has big plans for Fitz, and I think its best if you just ignore." he said with a uncertain expression. _Oh god, I just hope he doesn't end up getting hurt. Otherwise it will only result with a pissed off Clare, and they will never reveal their feelings for each other._

"Uh, so Sam, what happened yesterday?" she asked, "I was looking for you at lunch, and you didn't show up for English either."

"Oh, uh, y-yeah, I was really sick yesterday. Total 'bleh'" I said as I pointed my finger into my mouth and stuck out my tongue. Clare just giggled.

"You okay now?" she asked with concern. _When will this girl just let go and not worry in her life?_

"Yes, I'm totally fine now," I said with a huge grin.

"Good, because I was hoping I had someone to hangout with after school."

"What's after school?" I asked.

"Well Alli wanted a girls day out tomorrow, and knowing her, whatever clothes I end up wearing won't be good enough," she explained.

"So you want me to go shopping with you?" I asked, beating her to the question.

"Will you? I mean, you clearly have a really big taste in fashion," she said as she waved her hand up and down my red sleeveless, low-neck top, dark blue skinny jeans, and my black boots I got from Guess.

"Sure Clare. I'd love too," I said as I linked elbows with her and walked off, "We'll go right after school."

* * *

English was finally over for the day. As soon as the bell rung, Eli jumped out from his seat and ran out the door. _Ugh, this kid. I could tell whatever he had planned wasn't going to end good._ I watched as Clare tried to follow him and convince him to stop, but he was too fast. He left the building before Clare could catch up to him. I walked upto her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on." I said, pulling her away, "Adam is waiting for us." She hesitated so I decided to leave and catch up with Adam. I didn't want him to feel left out because of their little lover's quarrel. Plus this would give me some time to figure out what went wrong with him and Kimmy the other day.

"Hey Adam!" I called out to him as I reached the lunch tables outside.

"Yo! Where's Clare?" he asked.

"She decided to skip out and worry about her beloved prince charming," I said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, honestly those two really annoy me," he went on, "espescially how they just can't figure out that they both like each other."

"Tell me about it. Speaking of romance," I said, trying to give Adam a hint, "how was your little date with my bff?" His face turned extremely pink, "Aww! You totally love her don't you?" I teased. Adam just scoffed, which made me really confused. _Was I wrong?_

"Uh, okay? What happened?" I asked. Adam didn't even look up at me. "I get it. You don't want to talk about it. But-"

"Let's just say, she deserves a better guy and leave it at that," he said coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just got up and started to walk off. I wasn't going to let him leave without an explanation. _This was about Kim, and I needed to to know what was going on._

"It's nothing," he avoided any eye contact with me. I grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so he'd look at me.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing," I spat back, "it seems like something happened and you're too afraid to admit it!"

"Look it's none of your business!" he yelled.

"YES IT IS!" I looked him in the eyes, "look, Kim is my best friend, practically my family. Anything that goes on with her is my business!" I let go of him hoping for some answers, but I still recieved silence. "Fine, don't talk to me. But you better talk to Kim. I don't know what happened, but from what I heard from Kimmy, it can't be that bad. If you don't like her, she has the right to know. I just don't want her to complain about liking a guy that's only leading her on." And with that I decided to walk off and hopefully reunite with Clare, but I felt someone grab my arm. I looked to see Adam standing there with fear in his eyes.

"It's just," he hesitated to get the words out, "I know she'll hate me if I tell her the truth." I didn't know what he was talking about, but I could tell it was serious.

"Okay, I am honestly lost. But whatever it is, I doubt it's something Kim will hate you for. I know her, and I'm sure she'll accept you no matter what crazy secrets you have," I reassured him with a smile. He smiled back, but I could tell it was forced. "C'mon, lets go find Clare." I said as we walked back into the school.

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter super long...**

**you know have two chapters in one... but I kept getting distracted, adn I lost track of time and realized I couldn't put in everything into this chapter. **

**I will post up the next chapter AFTER I get at least five more reviews :)**

**if there are no reviews then my story is just pointless -.-**

**so plz review! THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
